


The Long Day

by OhNoCows



Series: Gravity-Falls-Girlfriends [11]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Mabel Pines, Adult Pacifica Northwest, Art Instructor Mabel, Baby Leighton, California, Domestic Fluff, F/F, GFGF, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Gravity-Falls-Girlfriends Series, Pacifica Has Grown To Really Love Waddles, Piedmont, Pig Waddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mabifica, ohnocows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoCows/pseuds/OhNoCows
Summary: To say that she was looking forward to being home was an understatement. Sure, Mabel loved her work; home though...Home was special.





	The Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the kick-off fic of a new series of Mabifica stories I’m starting because I don’t think there is enough of this ship in the world and I need there to be more.
> 
> The series is going to be titled: Gravity-Falls-Girlfriends (GFGF) and contain several one-shots (& maybe a few short chapter fics) of what I picture Mabel and Pacifica’s relationship to be like in my head, past-present-future timelines all included. To be honest, a lot of this is going to be me making up excuses to write about tropes and prompts I see that I adore with characters of what is easily my favorite cartoon and ship at the moment. A lot of these are probably going to take place with the kids as adults because I think it’s a bit more fun and offers more inspiration and room to dream up some works.
> 
> Main focus and ship is going to be Mabifica, of course. I’ll throw some others in here and there to offer background and depth to the stories. I will say upfront, if you’re looking for some BillDip then this is not the place (sorry, not sorry). But ol’ Dip Dop won’t be left out of the love loop. I might even make up an OC for him? Who knows?
> 
> None of these will be in a particular order, but hopefully by the end of it we’ll have several works that really piece together a full picture of the Mabifica journey I have pictured. 
> 
> On that note, with this insanely long introduction, let’s get to it, shall we?

It had been a long day. Like a _long_ day. Grading tests for hours on end was never anyone’s first choice of things to do, no matter how optimistic and cheerful about the world they typically were, and Mabel Pines was no exception to that rule.

Was it her fault for handing out all those tests to her students? Yes. Yes it was. But, who would have thought that a handful of art majors at the Piedmont Community College could create such a large pile of paperwork? Not Mabel. Not even in her fifth year of being an instructor at PCC.

All that was behind her now though because it was officially fifteen minutes to 5 o’clock and she was going home for the night. So, personal portfolio in one hand and Mabel-Juice thermos in the other, she finally locked up her classroom and office and headed out of her building and into the parking lot.

It wasn’t too long of a drive back home, maybe twenty minutes with light traffic, but even that could seem like hours after a long day, and mindlessly clicking through radio stations could only kill so much time. 

To say that she was looking forward to being home was an understatement. Sure, Mabel loved her work. Double majoring in Studio Arts and Art History had been no easy feat. She had worked hard to graduate with her bachelor’s and even harder in grad school to get a Master’s to teach. She prided herself on that hard work and would only do that for something she was passionate about. 

Home, though; home was special. 

While it didn’t have as many colored paints and canvases to do her work, it brought an entirely different type of joy. A joy that she’d give up anything in the world for, even her massive sweater collection.

A few top 40 hits and a half-hour later, she pulled into the driveway of her house and pushed the button on her garage door opener to park.

Her house was quaint. Nothing too fancy, but definitely not resembling anything too much like many of the Mystery Shack’s charming... _characteristics_. Her move back to Piedmont after university in Oregon had been a hard choice, but the right one, and it had never stopped her summer visits back to ol’ Gravity Falls.

Grabbing the mail and fumbling with her house keys she finally was able to push the door open to get into the kitchen from the connected garage. She heard Waddles squeal and run over to her, almost knocking her over before she could put her things down on the counter top.

“Waddles! Who’s my big handsome ham??” She gave Waddles a quick squeeze and giggled as he licked at the hands that put him down with a loving pat on the head.

It was then, from somewhere in a distant part of the house, she heard, “Oh, sounds like Mommy’s home.”

There it was. The voice of one of the two reasons she would choose home over everything. She quickly set her stuff down and didn’t even kick off her shoes before walking through the kitchen and around the corner to the living room.

There she was met with the sight of the TV on some simple show for toddlers and her wife Pacifica sitting in a rocking chair holding and snuggling their very sleepy daughter, the little girl resting her head on her Mama’s shoulder facing away from the screen.

Her heart melted.

“I know that she’s not even watching this show anymore, but I can’t seem to turn it off. I’m way too invested now. Is that bad?” Pacifica asked with a laugh as she continued to rock back and forth while lightly drawing circles on their daughter’s back. Her soothing ministrations were definitely one of the contributions to the little two-year-old teetering on the verge of dreamland.

Leighton Melody Pines was reason number two. Brought into this world through a lot of doctor’s appointments, a couple tries at IVF, and a boat load of tears, Leighton was the light of their lives. 

Mabel could hardly keep her heart from exploding while staring at the drowsy toddler pressed up against her Mama’s chest with her tiny fingers resting in her mouth—a bad, albeit cute, habit that had started a few months ago and had yet to be broken. 

Pacifica had stopped rocking in the chair and carefully stood up, carrying Leighton over to Mabel in the entry way and giving her a kiss. “Hi,” she mumbled against her mouth, “Welcome home.”

“Mmm thank you, how are my girls?” A small smile played on Pacifica’s lips as she watched Mabel walk around her to give Leighton a gentle kiss.

“We’re about ready for bedtime, I’m thinking. Very eventful day, today. We went out to lunch and made a huge mess at the café downtown, took Waddles to the park to play, stopped by Nana and Papa’s house to visit, and even got to see Uncle Dipper there, too.”

Mabel began to play with the soft, blonde curls on Leighton’s head, “Wow, you really did have a busy day, huh? Got a bit tuckered out?”

“Mmmhmm, very tuckered out.” Mabel walked back around to face her.

“Here, let me take her and put her to bed while you relax and I’ll come back down in a bit.” Pacifica nodded and gently handed off the sleepy child, offering a peck to both of their cheeks before they headed towards the nursery. “And babe, change the channel to a grown-up show, I’m starting to worry that you’re way more into these programs than Leighton is.”

“I can stop any time I want!” Pacifica replied and Mabel just smirked as she went upstairs.

Fresh diaper, pajamas, binky, bedtime.

By the time Mabel had finished getting her ready, Leighton had already fallen asleep. She gently laid her down in her crib and Mabel covered her with her question mark blankie and set her favorite lamb plushie beside her—a sweet gift from Wendy that also served as a small tease to Dipper whenever he saw it. 

Baby monitor on and in hand, Mabel came back downstairs to her wife that had moved to the couch and was now watching some cooking show. 

Something Pacifica had become obsessed with shortly after leaving her parents’ house was cooking shows. The amount of burnt meals Mabel had to suffer through during their college years in their dinky apartment was almost unbearable, but Pacifica was determined to domesticate herself and learn things she was never taught growing up. And while her relationship with her parents was on the mend—she had even began picking up a few business tricks-of-the-trade from her father in their short times spent together—Pacifica was determined to learn and be the kind of parent that Preston and Priscilla never were.

“She go down easy?” Pacifica asked, lifting her legs up and setting them in Mabel’s lap once she sat down.

“Oh yeah, she was out like a light in the middle of me putting on her pj’s. Little humans that have gone full deadweight are not the easiest to dress.”

Pacifica smiled and leaned forward to pull Mabel into a lazy, lingering session of kisses. After a few moments they broke apart but stayed close, “I missed you today, Mabes.”

“I missed you too. Today was so long and  _booorrrring._ I just wanted to ditch all my responsibilities and come hang out with you guys.” She started massaging the socked feet in front of her and Pacifica leaned back and closed her eyes.

“I wish you would have if it meant I would’ve gotten massages like this earlier.” Mabel swatted her leg playfully, “Kidding, kidding! We would have loved for you to be with us today, too. It would’ve been a perfect day to have a little family outing.”

“Oh oh, maybe we can take a trip!” Mabel said excitingly, “Like a long weekend trip, just the three of us! Stay in a nice Air BNB, go see some sights, maybe get a couple rounds of putt-putt in? Ehhh??”

She waggled her eyebrows and Pacifica just smiled and rolled her eyes. “I’m not sure if I’m ready to expose Leighton to her moms’ competitive sides quite yet. And what would she do while we played? She can’t swing a club.”

“Sure she can! And if not we could teach her how! You know she’s gotta have some raw talent in her from us. We have to start her young to carry on the family legacy!”

“Pffft, you’re ridiculous, what if she doesn’t even like golfing?”

Maybe gave her a blank stare, “Babe. This is Leighton Melody Pines we’re talking about here. She’s gonna love it! And, if not, than we’ll just move on to sweater knitting! Ooo, or the grappling hook!”

“Definitely NOT the grappling hook.” Pacifica just smiled at her wife’s pouty face and took her hand, tracing patterns on it with her thumb. “A trip would be really wonderful, though. I think we should do it. I can do some research of times and places and we’ll book it.”

Mabel beamed, “Yes! A trip with my girls all to myself; dreams really do come true!”

“You’re such a dork,” Pacifica laughed while shoving her playfully. “But, how about for now we focus a little less on our future weekend trip and start focusing a bit more on something I’ve been thinking about all day,” she said sitting up and leaning in more closely. 

Mabel’s cheeks burned hot at her wife’s murmured words and sparkling blue eyes. Even after years of dating and having a kid together, Pacifica still had a way of making her heart race.

“I-I think I could get behind that,” she said pulling Pacifica into her lap.

Later that night, when their house was quiet , Mabel was content as can be.

Waddles was in his pet bed in the corner of their room, Leighton was comfortable in her crib fast asleep, Pacifica was curled up on her side letting out slow, deep breaths and Mabel had her face nuzzled in her neck with an arm draped around her waist. 

This home that they’d built together, this life, was all Mabel could have ever asked for and all she’d ever want.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! More to come soon! I’m still pretty new to this fanfiction writing business so feel free to leave any feedback/comments! I love interacting with others on here!
> 
> Best Wishes,  
> OhNoCows


End file.
